Run of the Mill
Run of the Mill is the 14th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood. Summary Hartsock prepares to move on the bridge leading into St. Sauveur, but the maps reveal some extra German positions that they had not accounted for. Plot Red explained his squad decision to join the 82nd fight especially with Paddock since he believed that they need them to clear out major obstacles including an 88. Back to the assault where Doyle is pleased o receive the maps. Doyle explained that they can join the assault and need some of Red's men to support it. Red objective is to lead a flank force to attack the mill with a support of a tank. Before they start moving, Friar complained Paddock about the existence of an 88 in the battlefield. The flank force move towards some house and engage the Germans who are prepared with anti tank weapons. After clearing each area and proceed to the bridge towards the mill, the bridge exploded, forcing Red's force to regroup to the main road. As they reach the main road, the main assault tank is shot by an 88 guarding the main road to St. Sauveur. This forced the 82nd and Red's squad to move towards an alternate route which is heavily defended with anti tank artillery. Not only that, there is a big field which is vulnerable to 88 fire to the remaining tank. The 82nd head towards the field and fight the Germans in the opposite side of the field. Red uses the 88 reloading time to move the tank into its safe spot. They finally destroy the 88 and proceed to the mill where the remaining outskirts Germans defenders are at. After securing the mill, Doyle ask Red's squad to join the attack on the town which Paige hearty agrees that the 101st helps the 82nd. Objectives Secure the right flank of the St. Sauveur mill house A classic pinching maneuver would involve a number of simultaneous flanks on a single objective. Capture the 88mm guns and the mill house The bridge leading into St. Sauveur attracted some of the most intense fighting on the day of the attack. Take the St. Sauveur mill house The German company who manned the 88's and blew the bridge were isolated in the mill house, and needed to be eliminated. Transcript Hartsock's introduction Marshall: So you knew going into St. Sauveur you were going to stay and fight? Hartsock: Yeah, we were told to deliver the maps, but on the way we all decided we'd stay. Paddock especially. He believed in the objective. He wouldn't stop about the 4th Infantry needing us to clear the way to Cherbourg, how we needed to clear out the damn 88's so the tanks could get through. Funny thing was the maps didn't say anything about 88's... Paddock just guessed the Germans would need to put them there to protect the area. Marshall: Was he right? Hartsock: Yes, sir. Conflict Doyle: Damn nice job,Red.Damn nice job.Wanna stick around for a bit?We're short handed around here,need all the men we can muster.Alright.I'll leave you with a tank,but I'm gonna need a few of your men for the main assault. Paige: I'll go with ya. Doyle: Alright.That's one. Marsh: I'm with you. McConnel: Well,I'm going if Paige is going.If anyone's gonna shoot him it's gonna be me. Doyle: You guys are going to go down the right flank and focus on the mill.Keep the Krauts inside.That should allow us to take that bridge.Let's go. Paddock: And watch out for the 88's. (After doyle's group left.) 'Friar: '''You've been saying that for two hours now,i think you want there to be 88's so you can play hero. '''Paddock: '''Well shit,Everyone wants to be a hero, Friar. I just know there's gonna be 88's,you know? '''Friar: '''No,I don't know paddock. let's get movin'. '''Paddock: '''I'll race you to the castle. (When they meet up with Doyle.) '''Doyle: '''Okay,new plan,red! you are going to up the left flank to that main bridge! (Ps2 version)'Blake: '88!!! Doyle's M10 blew up. '''Doyle: '''Now this is all clogged up to shit & back!! your maps didn't say nothing about no fucking 88!!! son of a bitch!! I'm coming for you! make your peace with god!!! Red go!!! Later. '''Doyle: '''We're just now getting these tanks off the damn road. push on to the mill;we're right behind ya. Later after taking the mill. '''Doyle: '''I Got one,last favor,red. '''Paige: '''You boys are starting to run a bit short on favors. '''Doyle: '''We need you. '''Paige: '''Well of course we're in. The 101st never turns down the opportunity to save the 82nd's ass. Chapter Ends Characters * Colonel S.L.A. Marshall * Sergeant Andrews (does not speak) * Sergeant Blake (PS2 Only) * Sergeant Seamus Doyle * Sergeant Joseph Hartsock (Playable) * Sergeant Tucker * Corporal Jacob Campbell (does not have scripted dialogue) * Corporal Franklin Paddock * Private James Marsh * Private Derrick McConnel * Private William Paige * Private Dean "Friar" Winchell Weapons American Weapons and Vehicles * M1A1 Thompson * M1 Garand * M10 Wolverine German Weapons *MP 40 *FG 42 *Panzerfaust *Pak 36 Teams Assault Team: * Cpl. Campbell - M1 Garand * Cpl. Paddock '(Team Leader) '''- M3 Grease Gun * Pvt. Friar - M1 Carbine Tank: * Sgt. Andrews - M10 Wolverine Extras The M1 Garand Rifle The standard rifle of the paratroopers of the 101st Airborne and the U.S. Army in WWII was the M1 Garand Rifle. The M1 Garand had a maximum range of 3,200 meters and maximum effective range of 400 meters. Fully loaded with an 8-round clip, the M1 weighed 11.4 lbs. The M1 was designed for semi-automatic fire using a spring steel clip containing eight .30-06 cartridge rounds. This is where the term "clip" originated, and all other rifles use either stripper clips or detachable box magazines. For the U.S. soldier, this semi-automatic design of the M1 provided greater firepower over German soldiers mostly equipped with K-98 bolt-action rifles. General George S. Patton called the M1-Garand, "The greatest battle implement ever devised." Hartsock's 2nd Squad A southerner who barely made it into the Airborne, his attitude was a great obstacle from getting into what he thought was the best of the best. He eventually over came his problems with authority and was able to channel it into becoming a really effective and aggressive soldier. Another private in second squad, his name is Winchell but everyone has called him "Friar" since an unfortunate incident with clippers in training. He had hair like a friar for an entire day. He is quiet to a fault, but when the time is right he will open up and yell until the job is done. Marsh has been in service for a few more years than the rest of the guys. He managed to have served in the tail end of the African campaign. He was born in Oklahoma in a small town he couldn't wait to escape. Coming from a small town where everyone went to the same church, Campbell wasn't well versed in the ways of the world. He hadn't really ever heard a swear word until he met the other men in his unit. Now he uses them all the time. A bit of a 1st squad hothead who was known to mix up with whomever got in his way, he let up quite a bit; but never really achieved a level of respect for anyone, just tolerance. A young man from 1st squad who couldn't wait ti sign up for the Airborne. He has lived all over Florida with his Dad for his whole life. This is the first time he's been apart from him in his entire life. Voice Actor Comparisons Actor Troy Baker coincidentally voices the character Sgt. Matt Baker. In casting the characters, great care was taken not to be influenced by the actors' name or likeness. The casting group only had access to voice samples when making their decisions. Jeff Kribs' portrayal of Platoon Sergeant Mac Hassay quickly became a favorite amongst the developers. He managed to capture the creative team's vision for Mac perfectly. The role of Colonel S.L.A. Marshall was particularly important because the entire story is told during the chronology of the interviews Marshall has with Sgt. Hartsock. S.L.A Marshall is a real historical figure (and a famous one for those who have studied the subject); so finding Sean Hennigan's voice to capture him fairly was great luck. David McGarry brought a natural, plausible voice to Brothers in Arms Earned in Blood lead character, Joe "Red" Hartsock. Doyle is the 82nd Airborne Division who befriends Hartsock. Robert McCollum lends his voice to this vital character. Campbell, played by Jeffery Schmidt, is part of 2nd squad - which was taken over by Hartsock when he was promoted to Sergeant in Carentan. Friar, played by David Dennison, is part of 2nd squad - which was taken over by Hartsock when he was promoted to Sergeant in Carentan. Marsh, played by Sam Williamson, is part of 2nd squad - which was taken over by Hartsock when he was promoted to Sergeant in Carentan. Paddock, played by Larry Brantley, is part of 2nd squad - which was taken over by Hartsock when he was promoted to Sergeant in Carentan. Paige, played by Chad Cline, is part of 2nd squad - which was taken over by Hartsock when he was promoted to Sergeant in Carentan. Orchestral Score 1-4 Gallery Run of the Mill LS.png|The Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 Version * When doyle tells red that he's going to up the left flank to the main bridge,guy name blake cries out; '''Blake: 88, '''before doyle's m10 was blown up. * Campbell & McConnell are absent(the latter is left out in the PS2 Version.) * Doyle is still labeled Corporal. * Paddock's weapon is a M1A1 thompson,while friar's weapon is a M1 Garand. * In the end, Doyle & Paige each has an M1 Garand.,plus, Doyle is labeled as a part of the assault team. Category:Earned in Blood Chapters Category:Chapters